paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Trolling?
Are there trolls to be found in London town? Something like that sentence was going to be the title of this article but I decided that it was too long. The possible existence of fairytale trolls in the countryside surrounding London may seem like a hilariously far-fetched idea, but this bizarre report (the source doesn't give an exact date but it was when Southern England was bracing for Storm Ruth, so that would be February 2014) seems to suggest that something like that might very well be the truth. Fee Fi Fo Fum The witness, identified as a 25-year-old student but wishing to maintain the rest of his anonymity, was on the train back to London after having gone to a small town in the South of England to visit his parents. He says that he would've stayed there longer, but was afraid that the trains would be cancelled due to the flooded nature of the countryside and the oncoming 'monster storm'. This journey would've been uneventful, but something truly bizarre suddenly became visible to both the student and apparently several other people on the train. He described it thusly: You have got to see it to believe it. I fell asleep a few times, I was zonked. When I wake up, the sun is almost down, I look through the window on my left and I thought I’d lost the plot. I see a three meter tall fat bloke running through the soggy fields, water up his knees. I was gobsmacked. As if this wasn't weird enough, the enormous anthropoid anomaly started to approach the slow-moving train, and the witness was able to get a better view of the entity. Upon seeing this, he promptly decided that it was not an abnormally-tall human, but rather something monstrous more like a troll. I thought it was a person…until it got closer to the train. We were going at a very slow speed because of the surrounding water. It wasn’t a man. I don’t know what that was but it had hair all over the body, and a bald face and chest. The eyes reminded me of a gorilla’s but it had long ears like a wolf, and short white horns. I wasn’t sure if I was still dreaming. Other passengers on the train also apparently saw the creature, seeing as the witness says that he talked to a young boy and his mother. He doesn't specify that he talked to them about the troll and they confirmed having seen it, but I think this is a reasonable assumption on the grounds that he would have no reason to mention it otherwise. More people didn't see the fairytale fiend solely because of how little passengers there actually were on the train, seeing as the trains were apparently fairly empty during the week. He was presumably asked by Cryptozoology News (the site to which he reported it) if any photos or videos were taken of the incident, because he later clarified: You just don’t have got any time to reach your phone and take a picture. Things happen fast, that’s what people don’t get. So, unless you are a trained journalist or similar…and you are expecting something to happen, you’ve got nothing. He certainly seems to believe his own story - friends and other people say it’s rubbish, but I know what I saw - but whether you do is completely your choice. I have my own opinion on the legitimacy of this source... Get Ogre It! All the quotes from the witness presented in the source seem to have been spoken in an extremely strong London dialect. He uses phrases like gobsmacked and lost the plot, which are admittedly terms that are sometimes used over here in Britain but are more commonly used as cliches. If this is actually how the witness reported his sighting then colour me wrong and probably a bit too judgemental, but with Britain's reputation as a land of fairytales and the strong London dialect of this report - I would say that this story might be naught more than an (admittedly-amusing) hoax. Source http://cryptozoologynews.com/troll-runs-train-flooded-england/ Category:Case Files Category:Trolls & Ogres Category:Giants Category:Fae Category:Low credibility